


A First Time Every Time

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Shmoop, Stanford Era, Through the Years, Truth Spells, Undercover as a Couple, Valentine's Day, Wincest - Freeform, j2 rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven ficlets I wrote for wincest love week. First time, Hurt/Comfort, Stanford Era, Truth Spell, AU (this is the J2 chapter of you want to skip it), Undercover couple and Valentine's Day. Written for sasquatchandleatherjacket on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time Every Time

Monday 2/8 Wincest Love Week

A first time

Their first time was awkward. It was testosterone and temper and alcohol fueled fumbling and trying to figure out how they were going to fit. It was sweaty and weird, for a little bit, and honestly not as satisfying as either one thought it would be. It was a first time. But, it still felt right. It still felt like something they both wanted and needed. Something that they both wanted to keep doing.

Let’s discuss, instead, the first time that Sam blew Dean’s mind. The first time, in his life, that Dean came so hard that he thought he pulled a muscle. That he came so hard that he passed out and woke up to find Sammy, shit eating grin firmly affixed to his face as he gently wiped Dean down with a warm washcloth.

At fifteen Sam was still small for his age, short and rangy with lean muscles just coming in from all of the running that their dad made them do in the mornings. Dean, at nineteen, was more filled out. Taller by a few inches with bulkier muscles from the weight training he did, along with the hand to hand he practiced.

They’d only been “more than brothers” for a few months, and only when time allowed. After the first, awkward time they realized that they both liked to have a little bit more time with each other. So, that meant waiting for Dad to leave on a hunt.  Sam had seen this thing in a porno a friend from the current school had shown him, the two of them giggling like only embarrassed and turned on teenaged boys can. It was a girl and a guy in the porno, but Sam thought he was small enough to pull it off and just thinking about him with Dean like that set a fire under his skin and had him walking around more than half hard in his baggy, hand me down jeans.  He spent a lot of time trying to decide how to ask Dean to do it; spent a lot of time trying to be brave enough to ask Dean to do it.

In the end, he barely had to ask.

They were on their bed in the no-tell motel of the week, Dean had his hand down the back of Sam’s pants, palming and massaging his ass, pressing Sam closer and closer into his body as they kissed frantically. Sam started stripping Dean’s clothes off, tearing at them as though it was torture to be this far separated from all that toned, pale, freckled skin that he loved so much. He yanked and pulled at his own clothes when he was done, until they were skin to skin, kneeling on the bed.

Sam, praising his teenaged impatience for prepping himself before the make-out session began, leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube on the bedside table, eating the moan out of Dean’s mouth as he stroked a slick hand over Dean’s cock.

“Hook my knees over your elbows.” Sam grunted, climbing up into Dean’s hold and reaching behind himself to press Dean’s cock against his hole. He rolled his hips as he wrapped his arms behind Dean’s neck. “All you have to do is hold on, I’ll do all the work.”

Dean usual dirty talk was absent at Sam worked himself, bounced himself, on Dean’s cock. Dean could do nothing more than cradle Sam’s bouncing body in his arms as his orgasm swept upon him faster than it had since he and Sammy had started this thing between them. He arched his back, forcing Sammy to lean forward so that they could kiss as Dean felt himself come deep inside Sam’s ass as he bounced ceaselessly.

Inspired by this gifset: http://cockslutwinchesters.tumblr.com/post/138562757754/deanplease-imagine-your-otp

  
  


Tuesday 2/9 Wincest Love Week

Hurt/Comfort

Let’s talk about little 9 year old Sammy, patching Dean up after Dean’s first big hunt with their dad. He came back with some scrapes and bruises, some tight muscles and a loss of sleep but otherwise okay. But little Sammy, he made Dean show him every scrape, to be cleaned and bandaged and kissed like Dean did for him, and every bruise rubbed with cream and then Sammy made peanut butter and banana sandwiches, Dean’s secret favorite, and then watched a tape of Shipwrecked, Dean’s secret favorite movie, in bed until Dean fell asleep warm and happy and wrapped around his Sammy. It was better than any safety blanket for either of them.

Let’s talk about 13 year old Sam patching up Dean when he comes back after a longer, scarier hunt. He needs more than kisses and warm, soapy water to wash away the scratches from the Harpy’s talons, a poultice from a recipe of their uncle Bobby’s and some heated bandages. They don’t have bananas this time, but Sam makes soup from what he finds in the refrigerator and it’s warm and filling for the both of them. The beat up old VCR and tape of Shipwrecked was left behind a few years ago, but by some miracle Sam finds “Die Hard” on the staticky tv in the corner and it’s only halfway through.  Dean still finds himself lulled to sleep wrapped around his Sammy.

Let’s talk about 16 year old Sam, trying not to cry in the back seat of the Impala, his hands covered in his beloved brother’s blood as he tries to stem the bleeding from Dean’s stomach. The wendigo had managed to catch Dean and drag him back to his lair before Sam and their dad caught up to it, and they were driving like a bat out of hell trying to get to a hospital. Sam didn’t get to fix that one at all, but when Dean woke up, pale and sickly and two days later, his hand was in Sam’s and it helped like it always did.

Now it’s 19 year old Sam and he doesn't know that Dean accidentally got shot on his last hunt. He doesn’t know that Dean is biting down on his leather belt as uncle Bobby digs the bullet out of Dean’s thigh and cauterizes the wound with his iron in the kitchen of his house. He doesn't know, but he knows that something isn’t right. He’s felt wrong all day, as though there is somewhere else he needs to be, but doesn’t know where.  His fingers twitch towards his phone all day, and there’s one word that is running through his head; Dean.

Now it’s 22 year old Sam, heartbroken but not really because he has his Dean back. It’s a minor injury but Sam takes his time, smooths his hands over each inch of Dean’s beloved body, memorizing the new scars and smiling at the old ones as he kisses each one better.  He and Dean have to relearn almost everything about each other mentally, but Sam has always cared for this body, as much as Dean has cared for his.

 

Wednesday 2/10 Wincest Love Week

Stanford Era

Sure, they’d traveled a lot but their dad had kept them in mostly rural areas; small towns. They’d visited big cities but never for any length of time. So Stanford and Palo Alto were a big adjustment. Sam had thought, growing up, that it was lonely to be surrounded by a dad that didn’t understand you and a big brother that you had decidedly non-brotherly feelings towards in addition to always being the new kid at school. But now, after seven months of being surrounded by a large community of strangers, Sam knew exactly what loneliness was. He missed Dean. He missed his dad. Hell, he even missed the Impala.

Palo Alto, California. Dean still wasn’t sure what he was doing here. It had been seven months since he’d seen his baby brother. Since Sam told them he wanted to get out of the only life they’d ever known and Dad told him not to come back and Dean’s heart had been ripped from his chest. It was first time that Dean could remember being alone on all those holidays that most people took for granted. Thanksgiving and Christmas and Dean’s birthday, they never really celebrated, but whether Sam realized it or not, Dean had always made sure that the two of them were together on those special days. But not this year. Finally, after spending his birthday alone in a bar, too pathetic to even try and get laid, Dean sobered up and drove to California. He spent a day just looking around, learning where things were, before he tried to go looking for Sammy. 

In the end, his brother was easy to find; he spent a day outside the library. Dean debated whether he’d wanted to make it easy for Sam to spot him and make the first move or not, in the end he went the cowards way and parked the Impala just outside the building to Stanford’s main library building and waited.

Sam spotted him just before noon as he was heading into the library.

It was gratifying to his ego to see that as soon as Sam spotted him, he dropped his bag and his book and came running over to him.

In Dean’s mind’s eye he saw his 5 year old brother running towards him after his first day of school. He saw his 9 year old brother running towards him after coming home from a hunt. He saw his 15 year old brother running towards him after he won a soccer game. He saw his 17 year old brother running towards him after getting a damn near perfect score on his SAT’s. Dean did the only thing he could do when faced with his brother running towards him; he opened his arms.

Sam threw himself into Dean’s arms, legs flying akimbo before they wrapped around Dean’s waist and their arms wrapped around each other’s backs. Sam shoved his face into Dean’s neck, breathing deep the scent of his brother. He felt Dean smile into the top of his head and, without thinking, began to press kisses into the soft skin of Dean’s neck.

Sam trailed the kisses up Dean’s throat, over the hinge of his jaw, over the stubbled cheek and didn’t stop until he was kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth. That was when what he was doing finally caught up with him. That was when he realized whose arms he was in. That was when he lifted his eyes to meet the shocked and love-filled eyes of his older brother.

Sam tried to drop his legs to the ground; Dean held them tight to his body, arms dropping down from Sam’s back to curl his hands around the lanky thighs. Sam twisted his torso, trying to break Dean’s hold; Dean tightened his arms on Sam’s sides. Sam tried to pull his head away; Dean closed his eyes and turned his head just enough to capture Sam’s lips with his own and give him a proper kiss.

Dean had his baby brother, the most important thing in his world, the only man he’s ever wanted in his arms and they were kissing. Sam’s body was pressed intimately against his own, he could feel every breath, every tremble coursing through Sam as they kissed.  He pulled back to look at Sam’s face. They needed to talk before Dean did something irreparable to their relationship, like tossing Sam in the back seat of the Impala and ravaging him like he’s wanted to for years. Before he could open his mouth to get a word out, Sam began to speak.

“Only you. Only ever you, Dee. Will you...stay? Will you...be with me?”

If there is one thing, one constant thing about Dean Winchester, it is that he has never been able to say no to his baby brother. 

He leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, a ‘yes’ slipping from his mouth into Sam’s.

 

Thursday 2/11 Wincest Love Week

truth spell from a witches curse

“Fuck, man, what did that bitch hit us with?” Dean groaned from his spot on the ground. They’d been chasing after a witch and she’d cast something at them before vanishing, which was not something Dean had known witches could do.

“Sammy, you alright over there?” They’d been on opposite sides of the Impala when they’d each gone down, and it was just late enough in the day that Dean couldn't see his brother, only hearing vague rustling sounds from where he was moving on the ground.

“I’m fi-I’m fi-I’m fucked up. My head hurts like a hangover and I’ve got a bunch of bruises but nothing broken or bleeding.” Dean frowned briefly; that wasn’t a typical Sam answer. And what was with the stuttering, he asked as he dusted himself off and walked around the car to check on Sam.

“What I said wasn’t what I wanted to say.” Sam frowned from his spot in the dirt and Dean offered him a hand up.

“Well, what did you want to say, princess?” Sam scowled at him and replied, “I’m fine” with a gloriously bitchy look on his face. Dean laughed and opened the car door for him.

“Well, alright then. Let’s head back to the motel and see if we can figure out what’s we got hit with.” Sam still had a contemplative look on his face so Dean cranked the radio and peeled out of there.

“Can you not listen to the radio that loud?” Sam whined and Dean laughed at him again.

“I can, but it pisses you off and you’re so cute when you’re pissed.” The smile fell off Dean’s face when he realized what he’d said. He clicked off the radio and they were surrounded by the sounds of a well tuned car and nothing else. Dean could feel Sam’s eyes on the side of his face.

“I think I know what we got hit with.” Sam offered and Dean grunted, focus on the road bordering on the obsessive.

“Ask me something I would normally evade or lie about.” Sam offered; a peace offering for Dean giving up the info about the radio.

“Why do you always eat salad instead of regular diner food?” Sam actually smiled, sadly but it was a smile, before answering, “reminds me of Jess. She could eat a steak or burger with the best of them but she hated working out, so she’d eat salad for most of her meals so she could avoid the gym.”

“Huh.” Dean didn’t have anything to say to that. He pulled the Impala into the parking space at the hotel and turned the car off.

“So, we can’t lie to a direct question. We can’t evade a direct question. I dunno about you Dean but I don’t really want to test if it’s effective with other people or just us. Someone could ask the wrong question and…” Sam didn’t need to elaborate; for once Dean was in complete agreement. He reached into his wallet and pulled out some money.

“You hit up the supermarket for supplies, I’ll hit the liquor store and get another...two nights in the room. Meet back here and we can call Bobby or just wait it out. I vote for just wait it out, usually these things expire on their own.” Sam nodded silently and they separated to their errands.

Dean was just getting out of the shower when he heard Sammy come in and slam the door behind him. He tucked his towel around his waist and opened the door to let the steam out. SAm looked frazzled as he pulled food items out of the paper bags he’d dumped on the small table.

“You look haggard, what happened?” Dean cursed silently when Sam slowly turned to look at him with wide eyes but there was no way to phrase that without making it a question.

“Well, it’s effective with anyone who asks us a direct question. I practically gave a dissertation when the bagger asked me ‘paper or plastic’ and then some woman asked for my number in the parking lot and I gave her one of my numbers and then told her not to call because on the off chance that I did answer, I’d just blow her off. Then she hit me and I started running. I need a shower and then can we please get drunk?”

“Hell yes, Sammy. We will take your mind off the mean lady that tried to pick you up. Was she at least hot?”

Sam’s eyes went wide again and Dean could see his lips go white with the effort of not answering, but the spell won out. Sam turned and threw himself into the bathroom, slamming the door and he was speaking the whole while.

“A solid eight but not what I’m into right now. She didn’t have a -” was all Dean made out before the ambient bathroom noise blocked out the rest of what Sam was saying.

He shrugged; he’d get it out of him eventually.

The first night was spent watching tv in mostly silence, a bottle of whiskey in each brother’s hand as they sat, immobile, on each of their own beds. Dean was the first to pass out and as such missed the look of utter misery on Sam’s face when he turned to watch Dean sleep. 

Waking up in the morning, Dean was eager to at least not die of boredom while they waited out the curse. He popped a breakfast hot pocket into the microwave and watched his baby brother sleep as he contemplated how they could possibly make this fun. He was done with his breakfast and halfway through his first cup of coffee when Sam finally woke up.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Sam mumbled, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Dean couldn’t help but smile as he replied, “we never get to sleep in. You looked peaceful. I like watching you sleep. Pick one.”

SAm stumbled into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and threw some clothes on before coming out and scoffing at Dean’s breakfast. “I bought some fruit you know.”

Dean ignored him. “So, I was trying to think of a way to make this fun. Let’s make it a game. We pick a category and ask each other questions. What do you think?” Dean threw the question out casually, even though he knew that, at least today, he’d get an honest answer.

“I think it sounds juvenile but fun, let’s do it.”

In the morning, they kept to light subjects and the ‘job’ mostly. What was their favorite case and least favorite case. If you could keep a pet, what would it be? Sam’s answer wasn’t a shock to anyone but the fact that Dean, apparently, would love a dog was news. 

By lunch time they’d graduated to heavier topics. Sam found out that Dean would always miss their mother more than he missed their father. Dean found out that Sam was so lonely when he was at school that he almost quit, but he’d been determined to follow his father’s order of “if you walk out that door, you don’t come back.” It was emotional, and not nearly as fun as Dean had been picturing.

“Alright, it’s after lunch. I vote we change the topic and start drinking.” He said even as he was reopening the bottle of whiskey from the night before. “When did you finally bust that cherry of yours, geeky little brother of mine? You never shared.”

“Sherri Jones. We were in Indiana, I was 15. She had the prettiest tits I’d ever seen.” He made a gesture with his giant hands, smiling softly in remembrance. “Of course the other was two years later to Donnie McDevitt in...hmmm, I think we were in Oregon.”

Dean went silent, eyes wide as he stared at his brother. “I never knew that!” He nearly shouted and fell off his bed as Sam laughed at him.

“Of course you didn’t, s’why you asked. Okay, my turn. Uhh...favorite sexual encounter?” Dean’s face went red and Sam grinned so wide that both his dimples appeared. “Should’ve expected this Dee. C’mon, favorite sexual encounter. And don’t forget to speak up, I’m a little deaf from you just shouting at me.”

“Cassie...pegged me. And I fucking...she said I moaned like a whore for it.” Dean nearly bit through his tongue to stop talking. Sam was never going to give this one up. He clenched his eyes closed and waited for the laughter, but it never came. He peeked an eye open to see Sam smiling gently at him.

“Jess and I tried it a few times.” It was Sam’s way of saying he understood; it felt good and there’s no shame in that.

“Same question, what’s your favorite sexual encounter?” Dean asked, after a fortifying swig of whiskey.

“Threesome with Brady and Jess at school. I fucked Brady in the ass while Jess...Jess ate me out.” Sam smiled proudly at that and Dean had to give him a golf clap of appreciation.

“Besides pegging, do you like ass play?” Sam asked and Dean nodded, trying to buy time from the curse so he didn’t give too much away with a disorganized answer.

“Always have. Fingers, tongue, vibrator, prostate massager, all of these things are good. I love being eaten out almost as much as I like giving oral. And giving oral is probably my favorite sexual act. Hands down. Yours? What your favorite sexual act?”

Sam paused, thinking about it. He wasn’t sure how, exactly, to answer. The words that came out of his mouth were actually a surprise to him. “With a woman? Wall sex. I like tiny girls that I can press up against a wall as I fuck them. With a man it’s face fucking. I don’t have to hold back as much with a guy, and neither do they.That feeling when the head of your cock just pops into a throat? Mmmm, the best.” Sam felt a flush over his face; this wasn’t the normal type of thing he’d talk about, let alone with Dean. He yanked at the buttons of his flannel, opening it to the room and he lifted his sweaty undershirt away from his skin to cool the sweat on his chest. He loved feeling Dean’s eyes on him as they both shifted where they sat. He could see Dean had a chubby, his jeans bulging out beneath the zipper teasingly. Sam wanted to get his hands (or mouth) on it so bad that he almost missed Dean speaking.

“Your turn kiddo. Ask away, I’m an open book.” Dean laughed and stretched out on his bed, tee-shirt riding up and exposing the skin above the waist of his jeans.

“I know you’re an open book, s’what is taking me so long, jerk. I know about all your sexual encounters and when you lost your v-card and aha! What’s your favorite jerk-off fantasy?” Dean sat upright on his bed, lips pressed tightly together. Sam watched as he licked his lips and bit down hard on the lower one, as though trying to hold back the words that he couldn’t stop. Now Sam was really curious. Dean shoved himself off his bed and flopped down onto Sam’s, right in Sam’s space.

“You wanna know all about my jerk-off fantasies? Your spank bank running a little low?” Dean’s wet lips brushed against Sam’s ear, making both of them shiver.

“I want to know what gets you off in the middle of the night when you think I’m asleep. I wanna know what you think about when you can’t get my laptop for pay-per-view. What’s your favorite jerk-off fantasy, Dee?” Sam breathed into the charged air between them, their sweaty bodies pressing up against each others as they both felt the heat and sparks between them.

“Something like this, I suppose. Starts as good fun, drinking and talking. The topic of conversation turns sexual and me and my partner get all hot. Cause, see, I like ass play and I like giving oral but dirty talk, that gets my engine running like nothing else. See, some guys like action, touching, dancing, whatever. I like the tease of it. I do so love to be teased in the bedroom. So the tease of talking about sex turns my crank hard. From there it’s a short jump to kissing, pulling off clothes. What happens next, well, it depends on the partner in my little scenario. Depends on what I want right now. So, Sammy, baby boy what do you want right now?”

“Same thing I’ve wanted since I lost my v-card to Sherri. Want you, Dee. Want you however you’ll have me. What do you want Dee?” Sam breathed the words into Dean’s skin, the two so close that they were sharing whiskey-scented breaths.

Dean slid his hand onto Sam’s belly, fingertips slipping underneath his tee-shirt. He puckered his lips and pressed a kiss into both corners of Sam’s lips. He curled his fingers into Sam’s skin and hitched his knee up over Sam’s hip, pressing their crotches together.

“Same thing you’ve wanted since you lost your v-card, apparently. Want you, baby boy. Want it all. Wanna start with a kiss, though.”

And finally, finally, Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s full on. He couldn’t take the teasing, the wanting, anymore.  Their bodies were touching from calves to noses, and Sam couldn’t, didn’t want to, stop his hips from rocking back and forth. Dean stole the breath from his lungs with his kisses; Dean kissed like he wanted everything Sam had and more besides.

“Could you come? Just like this, are you gonna come?” Sam asked of Dean’s lips and felt the shudder that wracked Dean’s body.  He snugged his thigh up higher between Dean’s legs letting Dean ride him as a ‘YES’ was moaned back into his mouth. Sam sensed that Dean needed something else, just one more little thing to shove him over the edge. He broke their kiss, tilted his head and took Dean’s earlobe between his teeth as he told Dean what he was going to do when he had more time.

“Gonna take you apart big brother. Gonna get you naked on my bed and inspect every inch of you with my eyes, fingers, lips and tongue. Gonna flip you onto your belly and eat you out till you’re sobbing for me, and dripping wet. Maybe I’ll slide a vibrator in you to open you up before I slip my cock in and pound you into the mattress. Gonna ride your ass till the only word you know is my name. Gonna come inside your tight ass and when I’m done?” He asked as Dean panted and shuddered, his hips rocking so fast that the friction from their jeans was almost painful.

Sam pulled back to look Dean in the eye as he said, “Gonna suck it all back out of you.”

With a giant sob, Dean’s muscles locked up and he came, hot and wet, inside his jeans. Once Sam felt the wetness seep into his own jeans, it set him off. He held his brother as they both came down in the silence and the darkness of the hotel room.

“Did you mean it?” Dean asked sleepily, softly. Sam nodded, unable to say it out loud, but Dean knew.

But when Sam woke up in the morning he was alone in the bed and alone in the motel room. As he blinked awake tiredly, Dean came in the door, freezing when he saw Sam’s eyes were open. He tossed a greasy fast food bag onto the table and a coffee on the bedside table closest to Sam.

“Curse is gone. Get dressed, gotta get on the road.” He threw over his shoulder as he shut the bathroom door. Sam knew, from that greeting, that this wasn’t the happy ending he’d envisioned last night.

 

Friday 2/12

AU- J2 AU, which you said was okay, although if you think about it all J2 is Wincest AU. 

(I mean no disrespect to the master Neil Gaiman, I only humbly imitate; this version is missing much from his masterful story. Stardust is one of my favorite love stories of all time, and this is the j2 version.)

Jared Tristan Padalecki always knew he was different. He grew up on the outskirts of a town called Wall, named for the wall running along the north border of the town. A wall, they said, that separated this realm from the Fairy Realm. Jared was taller than the all the other kids his age; more regal looking, and much to the distress of his father Gerri, more fanciful in his thinking.  He daydreamed and got in trouble at school until he was old enough to daydream and get in trouble at his job. JAred fell in love with the loveliest girl in the town, Sandy. 

She was lovely of face and sweet of disposition. Most of the time. BUt she was also sick of living in a small town and wanted something bigger, something grander, for her future and she didn’t care how she got it.

So when Brian, son of the town magistrate, began to woo her, Jared began to lose her favor.  He planned picnics and gave her gifts and flowers every day, but Brian had money and means that would never be available to someone of Jared’s station. 

One night, when Jared had managed to lure Sandy out with a fancy picnic, they were watching the stars when they saw a star falling to earth, landing far into the fairy realm.

“Brian is going all the way to Ipswich to buy me a ring before he asks my father for my hand.” Sandy said, conniving smile on her face.

“Ipswich? You deserve something far grander than a ring from Ipswich. I would...I would cross the wall into the fairy realm and bring you back that fallen star.” Jared declared, passion in his voice and love in his eyes.

“You would? Would you bring it back before my birthday in a fortnight?”  Jared nodded, already getting up and gathering the picnic supplies, making plans for his travel.

“For you, my love, I would do anything. I will bring you that fallen star and I will be here before your birthday. And then, you will consent to marry me?” Jared looked at his beautiful love with such hope on his face, Sandy could only respond with a smile.

When Jared arrived to his home, his father was waiting up for him. Jared put away all of his supplies before joining his father at their small kitchen table.

“Did you have a good date with young Sandy?” Gerald asked, some curious emotion in his voice that Jared couldn't place.

“Yes, father, we did. A star fell in the Fairy realm and Sandy has consented to marry me if I can bring it back to her before her birthday two weeks hence.”

Gerald looked at his son for a long time before he began to speak. He spoke of a young boy from their very village, who crossed the wall one night long ago and went to a fairy market. At the market he met a beautiful young maiden, who was chained by a magical silver chain to be a slave for a witch, selling special flowers. The flowers cost fantastical things, had amazing properties and never died. The snowdrop, which he held out to his son then, cost him a kiss and protected the wearer from all manner of magic. Gerald and the slave girl shared more than a kiss, but in the morning the booth, market and girl were all gone, and Gerald was left alone with only a snowdrop to remember.

Until nine months later, a baby in a wicker basket was pushed through a hole in the wall with a note attached.

_ Dear Gerald Padalecki, _

_ This is your son, Jared Tristan. I have loved him with all my heart, but my captor, the witch Ditchwater Sal, will not allow me to keep him. I feel he is safest with you, across the wall and away from magic. When he comes of age, please tell him of me and our love. KNow that I shall always think of the two of you. IF he should want to come and find me, tell him that the fastest way to travel in Fairy, is by candle. Think of me and light the candle and he will always find me. _

Wrapped inside of the note was a black candle. Gerald and Jared looked at it and each other in silence for a while, before Jared asked his father for a match. Jared, however, was not thinking only of his mother when the candle was lit. In the forefront of his mind was a fallen star, and the beautiful smile of his love.

“Ow Get off me you big oaf!” A lyrical voice sounded when Jared finally landed on something. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen in his life.

Light blonde hair, pale milky skin dotted with freckles like the night sky is dotted with stars, eyes as green as an open field and pink lips, downturned in an angry frown, combined to make the absolute loveliest boy that Jared could even imagine.

“You aren’t my mother.” Those were the words that came out of his mouth, though certainly not the ones he intended. He frowned down at the lovely boy as even more disdain was given to him.

“Oh, well spotted, idiot. Would you mind getting off me now, or are we going to have to get someone to pick your heavy ass up?”

Jared scrambled to remove himself from the lovely boy, even reaching out a hand to help him up off the dirty ground which somehow dimmed the boy’s loveliness with it’s filth. His hand was slapped away as the boy picked himself up and immediately winced when he put pressure on his foot.

“Are you alright? And if you’re not my mother, then have you seen a fallen star around here somewhere? Could you, possibly, see your way to telling me your name? Do you happen to have some matches for my candle? Apparently I left home without my provisions.” Jared rambled on and on until the boy cut him off with an elegant, long fingered hand held up in his face.

“Would you kindly shut up? No, I am not alright? Once again, I am most certainly not your mother, do I look like I could be someone’s mother? The fallen star? Well It fell from the night sky, and landed over there in that giant crater and now it is standing here, in pain, talking to an idiot. My name is Jensen. Where, in the world, would I keep matches? Why would I keep matches? What do stars do?” The boy rattled off angrily, gesturing with his hands at the nearby smoking crater and himself, while Jared was unable to tear his eyes away.

“You’re the star? But that’s...impossible.” Another disdainful look was the only reply to Jared’s incredulity.

“Okay, fine, actually, that’s fantastic. If you’re the star then you can just come with me back home to Wall and I can introduce you to my true love and I will have won her love.” His mind made up, Jared reached out to clasp the wrist of the star. “C’mon, it’s a long way back to Wall, I assume, and we don’t have a lot of time. We have to get to the nearest village so that I can get a light for my candle, that should get us most of the way home.”

Jensen merely blinked at him.

“And how am I supposed to travel, pray tell? I can’t walk? First I fell from MY home and then some giant oaf, who still hasn’t introduced himself to me, knocked me down and my foot isn’t right!” Jensen had big, fat tears in his beautiful eyes and they melted Jared’s hasty heart.

“Dreadfully sorry. Jared Tristan Padalecki, at your service. And, as you so tactfully pointed out, I am a rather large oaf and therefore I can carry you...at least as far as the nearest village.”

Jensen looked as though he was going to argue again, but Jared, eager to get on his way, simply pulled the beautiful boy into his arms and carried him into the forest, somehow knowing that he was heading towards distant Wall.

Morning came swiftly, and though Jared tired more quickly than usual due to carrying Jensen, he forced himself to march onwards. His stomach growled loudly once the sun cleared the horizon and he noticed that Jensen seemed to be getting heavier in his arms.

“Excuse me, Jensen? Are you getting hungry? I know I am but I think you are not eager to go into town like this, right?” Jared asked softly, setting Jensen down on some soft moss at the base of a giant tree. “What do stars even eat?”

“I eat darkness and drink light, nothing you could get for me anyway. N-no, I’m not h-hu-hu-hungry. I’m cold and I’m lonely and I’m tired.” Jensen sobbed and Jared’s heart broke a little bit. He kneeled down next to the sobbing star and gently wiped the tears from his eyes. Jensen’s tears stopped flowing as he turned his face up towards Jared’s.

“I’m going into the town over there to get myself some food. Why don’t you rest some and when I come back we can see if you’re feeling well enough to walk.”

But, when Jared got back, Jensen wasn’t there at all. He’d taken off, unwilling to be a captive or a gift to some giant oaf’s “true love”. So Jensen went walking on his own, trying to find a way to get back up into the sky, though all stars were taught from when they were young that if you fall, you can’t come back. 

Jared Tristan wasn’t the only one who had seen Jensen fall.  A trio of witches, the queen and her sisters, had also seen the star, and they were on their way to get him. For the heart of a fallen star, when eaten, could give a witch power and youth and beauty and the witch queens were greedy, and wanted it for their own.

Katie, the witch queen, left her home in disguise and her sisters, Alona and Samantha, stayed behind to help her find the star. They tracked it to the forest where they directed their sister to lay in wait for the star, for they could foresee that it would come to her there.

So Katie used her powers and created an Inn at the crossroads. She fashioned herself as the innkeeper's wife after transmuting a goat into the innkeeper and a simple farmboy into their daughter. And she waited.

Jared, being a child of both this world and the fairy world, could hear and see and sense things that most humans in the fairy realm never would. The forest could speak, and speak it did. For the forest knew that Jensen was in danger from the witches and so it began to speak to Jared. It warned him of the danger and it helped to guide him along the same path that Jensen had walked.

Jensen arrived at the witch queen’s deception before Jared caught up with him.  Katie lured him in with a false smile and words and offers of comfort. The witch queen knew that the heart of a warm star, one that was happy, was bigger and more satisfying than the heart of a cold star. So she fed the star some warm stew, for Jensen was chilled to the bone, and drew Jensen a bath. While Jensen was in the bath, his heart grew full and content for the first time since he fell, and he began to glow. Katie reached for her obsidian knife to cut out Jensen’s heart when a knock sounded on the door of the inn.

“Wait right here dear. I’ll help you out of the bath when I get back from settling my other guest and get you all tucked into bed.” And Katie was gone with a smile for Jensen and a scowl for whoever was knocking at her door.

Jared  pushed his way into the inn, not knowing exactly what was wrong, but knowing that the whole thing wasn’t right. The innkeeper was odd and there was something evil and off-putting about the wife and daughter.

“Hello, yes, I believe my friend came through here. Young boy, about this tall with milky skin and blonde hair. Goes by the name of Jensen? we got separated in the forest and-” Jared was cut off by the innkeeper's wife, rudely shoving him back out the front door.

“There is no one here by that name young man. Go further up the road and seek your friend elsewhere.” Katie tried to shove Jared out the door, but he knew that Jensen was inside and he knew that Jensen was in danger from this woman, though he did not know why. He struggled and  began to shout.

“Jensen! JENSEN! You’re not safe here! Come back with me! Jensen!” The commotion did grab Jensen’s attention and he drew a robe around himself and appeared at the top of the stairs.

“I was just fine here, giant oaf. I don;t need you!” He shouted down at the knot of struggling people at the door. They all froze and looked up at him and in that moment, from that typical ‘star’ point of view, Jensen saw the truth of the situation and each person.

Katie was evil and he was in great danger from her. Jared was more than he thought he was, and he was a good man with a big, beautiful heart, trying to help someone he inexplicably cared for. The innkeeper...was actually a goat. It was all very confusing and Jensen didn’t know what to do or how to communicate his knowledge with Jared.

The witch queen grew tired of struggling to get rid of Jared and tried to cast a spell on him, but the snowdrop flower, hidden in his lapel, deflected the magic back onto her and she grew old before his eyes. The Inn began to vanish as her magic devoured itself. Jared ran away, escaping towards Jensen, pulling the boy into his arms and running as fast as his feet could take him.

“We have to get back to Wall, she won’t be able to get you there!” Jared yelled as he ran, his feet knowing the direction even though he couldn't be bothered to spare any thought for the direction. All of his attention was on the delicate, beautiful creature in his arms. He could sense Jensen’s fear and confusion and all Jared wanted to do was take care of him. Over the next few days Jared and Jensen traveled together, caring for each other and learning about each other. Jared talked about his life in Wall, what it was like to grow up there. Jensen talked about looking down over the Earth night after night. He talked about hearing people’s wishes and, occasionally, prayers and how it helped him to learn about life, though he finally admitted how naive he really is.

In short, they fell in love, gradually, but completely and with their whole hearts. But, like so many young people who fall in love with a friend, they didn’t right away know it.

When they only had two days left to get back to Wall for Sandy’s birthday, they arrived at the fairy village and market that Jared’s father had wandered into all those years ago.

“We should push on, get into the town with time to spare before your Sandy’s birthday.” Jensen offered softly. Jared, reluctant to let got of what he and Jensen had been sharing the last few days, looked down the street and saw a sign for an Inn.

“No. Let’s get a room for the night and wash up and rest and get something to eat. We’ve traveled a long way and I want to arrive refreshed.” 

Jensen, willing to do whatever Jared wanted and more than happy to delay the end of what they were sharing, nodded his head and followed along, his small hand tucked in Jared’s larger one without thought, like so many hours of their travel. Jared reserved a room and ordered a bath for Jensen while he went into the market to find them both some clean clothes and food.

Jared stumbled upon a little booth, with a beautiful girl selling flowers with magical properties. She looked at him, with her mouth hanging open, before recovering and smiling, trying to entice him into purchasing a tiny daisy for his companion. 

“The daisy tells of loyal love and of purity. It will allow the wearer to see the intentions of those around them.” She smiled and Jared had a momentary flash of thought, quickly dismissed. This girl was no older than he himself, she could not possibly be his mother even if this is the very same cart as it was eighteen years ago.

“And what, m’lady, does the daisy cost me?” 

“All of the memories from the first three years of your life. I’ll wager you can’t even bring them to the forefront of your mind young sir, no doubt you’d not even miss them.” She blinked, looking suddenly very sad and much older than she did in the next moment.

“Then I shall take the daisy for my love.”

Jared arrived back at the Inn while Jensen was still in the bath. There was a glow, coming off his skin. He was the literal definition of radiant in that moment, and Jared was loathe to disturb him, but he was clumsy and dropped their new clothes on the bed, turning quickly and knocking the lamp from the bedside table and onto the floor.

“Oh! JAred you scared me!” Jensen shouted from the bath, his inner light dimming slightly.

“Sorry. I got you some clothes and some warm soup and a I also… got you a present.” JAred held out the glass daisy, not knowing if the star would even know of the secret language of flowers. When Jensen looked up at him, happy tears overflowing his eyes and love glowing from each pore, Jared knew that his meaning was understood. He leaned down and took Jensen’s face between his large palms and kissed him.

Their lips came together as though they had been made for each other, and who is to say that they were not? Jared closed his eyes tightly and pulled Jensen into his arms, reveling in the feeling of the smaller body against his own.

Katie, the witch queen, had followed them to the market and tracked them to the inn. She threw open the door to their room with a horrible scream, causing the couple to jump apart to their detriment. Jared saw the danger and threw himself in front of Jensen to save him from Katie’s horrible knife. Katie, remembering that she could not use magic against the human directly, gestured for the bedframe to come apart and smash into him. Jared dodged each attack as best he could, but eventually he succumbed to her fight and fell to the floor, knocked unconscious. Jensen, seeing this ran to his side and threw himself down on the floor.  He picked up Jared’s head and pulled it into his lap, curling down over it. When Jared’s eyes began to flutter open, Jensen bent down and began to speak.

“Keep your eyes shut. Jared, do you remember what I asked you when we first met? What do stars do? They shine.” Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s and allowed all of the love he felt to shine out of him. The radiant glow that he’d been emitting for the last few days grew into a blinding light.  Katie was incinerated where she stood, obsidian knife clattering to the floor of the inn. All witches across the realm felt the star’s power. Ditchwater Sal, the witch that had kept Jared’s mother locked up for all those years, was struck blinded by it, giving Jared’s mother Sherri, a chance to finally escape.

All over fairy people were struck by the light, glowing from that one spot. Even across the wall, people noticed; scientists referred to it as an eclipse, though they never were able to explain how it was an eclipse or how they’d had no fore-knowledge of it.

When the kiss ended and Jensen’s glow had faded away, Jared opened his eyes and smiled up at the love of his life.

“You saved me.” They each said, smiling and laughing at each other for it.

“Well, impossible and wonderful things keep happening when you’re around. I want to see if they will keep happening.” Jared said, sitting up and feeling the lump on his head from the witch's fight.

“I love you.” 

“See, look, that was another wonderful, impossible thing.”

 

Saturday 2/13 Wincest Love Week

Undercover couple

“They think we are WHAT?” Dean screeched, staring at his brother in their hotel room. Sam shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant and only appearing awkward.

“They think we are a porn-star couple. Look, Dean, there weren’t a lot of options and I had to think fast. They’d never believe that you were a hooker and I was your pimp, you won’t take orders from me. Couldn't be the other way around, or you’d’ve been in my shoes talking to them. We want into this community to find out what’s going on and stop the succubus, this is the way in.”

“And what happens, Sammy, when they want us to perform? To show off? You’re 23 and I’m 27 and we both know that we’re good looking, they’ll ask. Is this your way of pressing the issue we talked about the other night?” Dean asked, all but shouting as Sam stood, shamefaced and staring at the floor silently.

“I asked you, practically begged you, not to press the issue Sammy. I need to work through this, I’ve spent a long time thinking this was one sided, yeah? So what do you do? You go out and tell people that we’re a porn star couple.” Dean was frantically pacing back and forth across the floor. He grabbed his jacket on one pass and shoved his arms into it.

“Look, I’m not saying no. I’m not even saying… I don’t know what I’m saying. I just need some time to think, okay Sammy?” Sam nodded, still looking down at the carpet beneath his feet.

So maybe he had done it to press the issue. He was tired of waiting and he’d never thought that Dean would be so reluctant or...hesitant. He felt Dean grab his chin and yank his face up so that they were looking into each other’s eyes, both breathing heavily from emotion. He saw a flash of determination cross Dean’s gorgeous face before Dean was pressing plump lips to his in a gentle kiss.

“I’ll be back later Sammy. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” The words were whispered into his damp lips before they shared another kiss and Dean was gone, door slamming shut behind him.

SAm threw himself onto the bed, belly down, face smashed into his brother’s pillow. He breathed deep and let it out, thinking hard about having the first time that he and Dean have sex be in front of other people. They didn’t have time to get to know each other before, he knew, those people would want a demonstration. He lifted his hips and slid his hand underneath himself to cup his half-hard dick while he breathed in his brother’s scent.

He’d pictured their first time; dreamt about it even. He’d been waiting for months now. Most people would think that, of the two brothers, Sam would be the more cautious one, but in this instance they’d be wrong. He’d been pining for Dean since he was little more than a kid. A few months ago they’d gotten hit with a witch’s spell forcing them to tell only the truth to each other. Once they’d realized they’d bought provisions and holed up in a hotel room until it passed, lest they spill truths about themselves to the wrong people. During that time they’d each admitted to pining and desire, love even. They’d gotten drunk afterwards and made out like kids each of them actually coming in their jeans.

Since then, nothing, and it was driving Sam up a wall. He didn’t even have the desire to jerk off and leave Dean a wet spot, again. With that thought, he drifted to sleep with his dick in his hand and his mind on his brother.

Sam awoke to fingers threading through his hair and a warm palm on the back of his head. Alcohol laced breath wafted over the side of his face not pressed into the pillow.

“Wakey wakey baby boy. Some people are here to see what we can do.” Sam forced his eyes open and focused them on Dean’s face and the message he was trying to convey. Dean had run into the very same group of smut-peddlers that they knew the succubus was a part of. Sam forced himself awake, so he didn’t slip up and get them killed, and turned on the charm.

“Good thing I jerk off while I was missing you earlier then, huh baby? Now I can give you a big, messy load just like you like. Give these nice people a good show?” Sam’s mind was racing, compiling every single thing he knew about Dean’s sexual preferences from years of watching and longing. When he added it all up it equalled one thing; mouthy, needy bottom. Sam grinned at his brother, letting his smile turn evilly seductive. He dragged his eyes from the torn knees of Dean’s dirty jeans, up the gently curved and muscled thighs, over the bump of his cock, the flat plane of his stomach and chest ending finally at Dean’s face, which was flushed from the eye sex and alcohol.

“MIssed you baby. Why don’t you take off some of those clothes, don’t wanna mess up the sheets.” Sam laughed lewdly as he yanked his tee-shirt up over his head and took a glance at the people watching from the end of the bed.

There were three outsiders in their hotel room, three people that he and Dean had narrowed down the suspect pool to. The first was a non-descript man about his age. He was a pimp who controlled every sex-worker for fifty miles. The second was a man in his mid to late forties with the same kind of indescribable good looks as Johnny Depp. He ran a few sex shops as well as small chain of full-nude strip clubs. The third man was Sam’s top choice for their suspect. Amazingly good-looking man in his late 20’s, started out as a sex-worker and now owns a small porn studio and is their main star. Succubi have to be able to attract their victims and, of the three suspects, he was the one that could attract anyone he wanted to.

Sam was distracted from his ponderings by Dean latching onto his neck and sucking a hickey into the side of it as he tried to speak.

“They wouldn't take no for an answer.”

Sam grunted that he’d heard Dean and put them out of his mind for the moment; honestly the new research on the succubi stated that they wouldn’t reveal their true forms until they were in the presence of sexual fluids anyway. So, he put everything he had into making Dean come his brains out.

He used his strength to roll them over, Dean having stripped down to his boxers and Sam still in his jeans. Sam put his lips to Dean’s adam’s apple, knowing how sensitive he was there. “Try to be loud.” He whispered as Dean wiggled his hips and groaned softly.

“Don’t have to try. Don’t hold back Sammy, want you.” Was whispered back just as soft and it made Sam’s skin tingle. Sam sucked and kissed his way down onto Dean’s chest, wiggling down the bed in the process. He teased Dean’s nipples with his thumbs, then his lips, then his tongue until Dean was whining, his hips rocking up into Sam’s stomach.

SAm rolled up onto his knees, hissing as he flicked open the button of his jeans and shoved them and his boxers down and off. In a flash he was back down on the bed, sucking a line of hickeys from Dean’s knee up to the joint where his thigh met torso, his nose brushing along the tick line of Dean’s cock through cotton.

“Suck me, suck me, suck me, please Sammy. Oh god your fucking mouth, please baby.” Dean whimpered, twisting his hips back and forth as he tried to shove his cock in Sam’s face. Sam laughed as he grabbed Dean’s hips and held him down on the bed, pulling at the waist of his boxers with his teeth and getting slapped on the chin with Dean’s cock for his trouble. He laughed and looked up at their observers.

“Sex isn’t always perfect, but it better always be fun.” All three smiled silently, and Sam tried to think if any of them looked affected by the amount of precome that was pulsing from the end of Dean’s cock, but no one did. With a mental shrug, Sam sucked the purpled head of Dean’s cock into his mouth once his boxers were all the way off, rubbing his tongue against the underside of the head before he pulled off and focused his attentions lower.

Dean nearly bucked him off the bed when he sucked on his balls, tongueing them wetly and moving lower quickly, licking his perineum and shoving his hips up so that his ass was up in the air in front of Sam’s hungry mouth.

“C’mon baby, lets show ‘em how good good look when you come.” Sam said, before he dove down and licked around Dean’s rim, sucking on the skin before he wet a finger in his mouth and pipped the tip through the tight muscle. He groaned at the earthy, dirty taste, loving the way the skin and coarse hairs felt beneath his tongue.  Dean wiggled and squirmed and spewed filthy things from his red bitten lips as Sam decided that he’d like to spend more time between his brother’s bowed legs.

He heard the slapping sound of someone behind him jerking off as he sucked on Dean’s rim and loosened him up with his fingers and mentally he ruled that person out as their succubus even as he wished he had their view; Sam had never been so modest as to not realize how hot he and Dean would be together.  Slowly so as not to attract attention, Sam slipped his hand around the side of the bed between the mattress and boxspring to grab the thrice blessed silver knife he’d stashed there earlier as the only weapon they had to kill the succubus.  His timing was going to have to be perfect and he wasn’t exactly at his best.

The Succubus was pouring pheromones into the air, Sam sensed. Even as he tried to keep his mind on killing the creature his body was screaming at him to come. To roll Dean onto his belly, push inside and fuck him until they came and then fuck him more and more and more. He pulled his mouth away from Dean’s skin to look at the sight of three of his fingers pumping in and out of the puffy, pink rim in front of him.

“C’mon baby. Stroke your cock, show me how much you want me. Come all over your pretty stomach and I’ll feed it back to you.” Sam had barely finished speaking when Dean’s whole body clenched and he came untouched.  

As Dean came, Sam heard a hiss from behind him and a soft growl.  He forced himself to turn with the knife in his hand, just as the pimp’s face changed showing his true form and he darted towards the bed, the two other smut peddlers beside him forgotten in the passion of the moment. Sam had a clean target, the creature being unprepared for Sam’s resistance to his pheromones.

Later, once they’d stumblingly explained to the porn star that no, they weren’t interested in sharing themselves with the amateur porn community, and shown him and the other man to the door, they were alone again.

Dean scratched at the back of his head bashfully and Sam nearly cooed at him because of how cute it was. Dean opened his mouth to speak four times before he finally made a sound. “So… that’s … I mean, I’m really glad you kept it together. I was kinda off my head and-” Sam angrily cut him off with a forceful kiss.

“So help me God, if you blow this off again I will beat the shit out of you. Don’t do this to me again. I want you. Fully sober and of sound mind I, Samuel Campbell Winchester, want everything that you, Dean Campbell Winchester, have to give mind and body. So how about a little reciprocation here, I feel like I’m hard enough to hammer nails.” He finished with a lewd gesture at his crotch and his eyes widened in joy when Dean dropped to his knees without a word.

 

Sunday 2/14

VALENTINES DAY

When Sam was in kindergarden, Dean was in third grade and they spent the entire school year with their Uncle Bobby in South Dakota. Sam’s teacher told them all about Valentine’s day, something Sam had never heard about before, and that they were going to have a party. Everyone should bring Valentines for their classmates and ask their moms and dads to make food to bring to school.

Sam didn’t have a mom and his dad was gone so he talked to his uncle Bobby about it. Bobby took them to the store and got them valentines, Sesame Street for Sam and Darkwing Duck for Dean, and they made rice krispies treats for them both to take to class. The teacher explained that Sam had to make a Valentine for everyone in his class but the box had 38 valentines and uncle Bobby said that was eight more than he needed. 

So he, very carefully, took one of each kind and had uncle Bobby help him write “DEAN” on each of them. On the morning of Valentine’s day, when they had breakfast in the kitchen before school, Sammy presented Dean with the valentine’s he’d saved for him. When Dean asked him why, Sammy gave him the truth.

“Ms. Flanagan said that Valentines was for the people that you love the most and I love you the most, Dean.”

Thus began Sammy’s yearly Valentine’s tradition of making sure that Dean always knew that he was not only loved, but loved by Sam the most.

They didn’t always celebrate Christmas and sometimes money was too tight for a cake on their birthdays, but Sam always, ALWAYS, found a way to get a card to Dean on Valentine's day. Even when he was at Stanford and Dean was God-knows-where, a Valentine card showed up at Bobby’s house like clockwork for each of the four years they were apart. When Sam rejoined Dean there were always little gifts and tokens for him with his card. Sometimes a pie, sometimes a new band tee-shirt, sometimes they were really lucky and Sam found a way to get a new tape for the car.

Then Dean went to hell and when he came back, everything changed. They were more than brothers, they were everything to each other. Soulmates, in every meaning of the word. When that first Valentine’s day rolled around, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They got kicked out of the bar they were in for public indecency and when they got back to the hotel room, the ended up breaking the bed.

For a few years Valentine’s day meat a card and a pie and waking up with Dean’s dick in Sam’s mouth. Both boys considered this to be perfect.

Now they’re semi-settled and domestic in the Men of Letters bunker.  More often than not they sleep in the same bed each night, they moan and groan and mend their jeans and take care of each other, as an old married couple would.

This Valentine’s day, Dean woke up early to make breakfast, peanut butter and chocolate chip pancakes. Sam stumbled into the kitchen, following the smell of bacon cooking and pressed a sleepy, happy kiss into the back of Dean’s exposed neck.  Sam made coffee while Dean plated their breakfasts and they ate in content silence.  They showered together before heading to the library, Sam to work on cataloguing and Dean to search for a case, but mostly just to be in the same room. MId afternoon Dean looked up from his perusal of the weird cases available online to peer up at his brother.

“Where’s my card?” The words were out before he could stop them and his skin flushed deeply when Sam turned to look at him.

“I thought you said they were silly and a waste of time and money. Just another way for Hallmark to make millions.” Sam grinned, making his way over to where Dean was seated at the table.

“They are it’s just… we don’t have a lot of traditions Sammy. And that, y’know, was a good one. Fun one, whatever.” Dean tried not to feel upset, he wasn’t some wilting flower who needed their man to take care of them and didn’t get all upset when an important date was forgotten. He closed his eyes hard against the flash of emotion coursing through him. When he opened his eyes , Sam was holding out a red envelope.

“Valentines are for the people you love the most and I love you the most Dean.”

 


End file.
